Survival Games Season 7
The seventh season of the Survival Games Tributes 11th Place- Ness (Pikachu942) 10th Place- General Shy (I_am_new_here) 9th Place- Saber Lily (judgementaeon) 8th Place- Rosalina (Seb_Ramoray) 7th Place- Zelda (Kyvos64) 6th Place- Zoroark (Nielicus) 5th Place- Aegislash (Pokemanzzz) 4th Place- Luma (InjusticeGods) 3rd Place- Metal Sonic (RajakaitheBeast) 1st/2nd Place- Jak (Miketastic5) *Tie* 1st/2nd Place- Proto Man (TopHattedTroopa) *Tie* The Arena 6 large statues are placed in a circle fashion around the Corn. Behind the statue of the small imp with a hat is a city with various empty stores and rooftops, allowing great reach. Behind the solider-like robot statue is an ice filled area with frozen fish, little penguins, and a temperature that could kill. Behind the squid robot statue is a large ocean filled to the brim with aquatic creatures. A large pirate ship lay in the middle. Behind the snake-like creature in a robot suit statue is a lush forest which has many fruits and berries and game. Behind the large tusked statue is a desert with very hot sand, but a pyramid that could hold some goodies. Behind the tallest statue with a fire burning inside of it is a volcano. One step in the lava is death, but it may hold some of the best prizes. Between all of these sectors is a marble floor. Up high in the sky are several robotic birds carrying small capsules. Perhaps they hold goods? Interviews Aegislash 4/10 Weakness is pretty lame. Jak 5.5/10 Pretty good Saber Lily 6.5/10 Not the best, not the worst. Realizing General Shy is just a robot clone of General guy, Kirbamus kills him, because he isn't a real character. Zelda 2/10 Lame Zoroark 6/10 Fabulous Metal Sonic 0/10 Raj you ain't getting it Proto Man 7/10 Awesome Luma 6/10 Decent Rosalina 5.5/10 Slightly less decent. Day 1 It should be noted that Ness died before Day 1, because he ate some bad food that tasted like pubes. Zelda, Rosalina and Proto Man are the only ones to escape their pods, each grab various supplies. Proto Man wanders off on his own as Rosalina heads for the boat, Zelda follows asking for the bow. Rosalina agrees and gives Zelda the bow in return Rosalina receives a bucket of nightlock and a final four deal between her, Luma, Zelda and Proto Man. Zoroark and Luma exit their pods. Luma meets up with Rosalina as Zoroark goes to look for supplies. Zelda begins hunting wild animals as well as berries, when Saber Lily leaves her pod. She approaches the volcano, pondering what treasures might exsist with in it. Zoroark begins to approach from behind, however before he can do anything Saber Lily follows a bright light to the desert. Here Saber Lily greets a cloaked man, who warns her of the traps inside the pyramid. Saber Lily enters regardless. Soon Metal Sonic and Jak escape from their pods. Jak heads to the pond for some water as Metal Sonic starts going after birds. Aegislash then escapes from his pod and meets up with Zoroark. Saber Lily finally finds her way to the pyramid treasure and finds a bucket of nightlock. Day 2 Proto Man is resting inside a house, talking to Mega Ghost. However Metal Sonic sees him and attempts to fight him, Proto fires a couple of buster shots, but Metal Sonic dodges and does a spindash at him. The two continue to do battle, it doesn't last long however as Metal Sonic escapes from the house. Day 3 Not much is going on when all of a sudden the sadisitic Kirbamus fires a harpoon out of the Kirbamus Cruiser X and impales Saber Lily '''for not being a real video game character, whatever that is. When Metal Sonic grabs a flesh donut he got from a dead bird and throws it at Jak. Jak proceeds to give chase, using his Dark Jak claws he begins fighting Metal Sonic, shortly afterward Metal Sonic is injured by Jak's claws and flees. Jak then unknowingly begins heading towards Proto's place. Day 4 Jak arrives at Proto's House and stands on the roof, Proto runs outside to investigate the noise, he sees Jak, to which he begins questioning. Jak's anger growing begins bringing his claws out. Proto reacts by firing at Jak who blocks the shots with a plank. He then charges at Proto who easily dodges and fires a charge shot at Jak who is knocked off of the roof. He then runs into Proto's house where he sees Mega Ghost and wanders about the existence of ghosts, when Proto greets him with another shot. Jak however chooses to just run away. Day 5 Rosalina and Luma finally exit the boat and wander into the forest, where '''Rosalina removes her bracelet and dies. '''Luma, upset by the death of her mother grabs her equipment and vows to kill Proto Man. Jak hears the little Luma and approaches it in an attempt to kill it. Luma warns Jak to not take another step closer. He however doesn't listen and charges the Luma, breaking its bow. Luma replies by trying to stab Jak with an arrow which fails miserably. Jak then knocks Luma to the ground, Luma knocks Jak away and proceeds to fire arrows at Jak, who swiftly dodges and throws an arrow at the landmine in Luma's hand causing it to explode. This damages Luma and Jak is knocked back. Luma then throws the remaining landmines at Jak and throws arrows as well. Jak narrowly dodges the explosion, then escapes up a tree. Luma grabs some coconuts and also feels back to its ship. Proto then arrives at Jak's location and fires multiple buster shots at him. Jak dodges them and asks for an alliance, Proto declines and Jak escapes. Proto follows him into a house and knocks him down, Jak begs for mercy, Proto lowers his buster and gives him mercy, leaving. Mega Ghost appears and teases Proto about how mean he was and suggest that they go kill Luma. Proto declines, but Jak is willing to go fight Luma again, after gaining Light and Dark Jak powers. Luma escapes by heading towards the volcano. Upon losing track of Luma, Jak runs into Aegislash. He wants to fight but Aegislash is scared and teleports away. All of a sudden Zelda is absorbed by Dark Legion. Aegislash and Luma then meet up at the volcano, Luma then spies Metal Sonic among a lot of penguins, so it decides to slowly approach him for a kill. Day 6 The day begins with 'Zoroark starving to death. '''Luma then decides to turn on Aegislash, she continually chases him down with the Black Hole Bomb, but before Luma can kill him, '''Aegislash removes his bracelet. '''Luma attempts to go after Metal Sonic who was busy having a snowball fight with General and Admiral Pengu. Upon realizing she no longer has the Black Hole Bombs '''Luma kills herself. ' Day 7 Metal Sonic and Jak decide to team up and hunt down Proto Man, however they cannot find him before the day's end. Day 8 Not much happens except some whiny men in suits enter the Arena, claiming that the games are 'Off Topic' whatever that means. Day 9 Metal Sonic finds Proto Man and the two begin to battle, Proto Man however fakes being dead and Metal Sonic leaves, Proto then escapes to the top of the volcano. A lot of time goes by and Hades tires of waiting in the Underworld so he comes out and '''crushes Metal Sonic in his hand. Jak then greets Proto Man at the volcano. Proto fires a couple of shots, but Jak does an earthquake causing the shots to miss and rocks to fly in the air. Proto slides under them and fires a fully charged shot at Jak. Jak reflects it then jumps into the volcano as Dark Jak and EARTHQUAKES THE VOLCANO. This causes a huge eruption that knocks Jak out of Dark Jak early and send Proto off of the volcano. Jak attempts to try and chase down Proto while Proto climbs to the top of a pyramid in the desert area, which is slowly filling with lava. Jak soon finds Proto and, upon realizing he is out of Darjk Jak and can't make it to PRoto fast enough, transforms into Light Jak. He uses Light Jak's wings to fly straight at Proto, who unleashes his most powerful attack, Big Bang Strike, point blank on Jak, wasting all of his energy. Thanks to Light Jak's healing ability though, he is able to get out relatively unharmed. Proto then falls off the pyramid and is about to die because of his faulty core, and Light Jak requests he give Proto some life to use, which Proto refuses. Proto then explodes '''and Jak takes off with his wings and flies before eventually being '''engulfed by the explosion, dying as well.